Residental Evil
by Two Minutes Till Midnight
Summary: FINISHED - Parts being changed or cut out, chapters rewritten and more action. Give me suggestions or abuse lol...
1. Night

            "The man completed his turn and started toward Chris, shambling forward into the light. His—its— face was deathly pale, except for the blood smeared around its rotting lips. Flaps of dried skin hung from its sunken cheeks, and the dark wells of the creature's eye sockets glittered with hunger as it reached out with skeletal hands—

Chris fired, three shots that smacked into the creature's upper chest in a fine spray of crimson. With a gasping moan, it crumpled to the floor, dead.

Chris staggered back, his thoughts racing in time with his hammering heart. He hit the door with one shoulder, was vaguely aware that it latched closed behind him as he stared at the fallen, stinking heap.

—dead, that thing's the walking-goddamn-dead!

The cannibal attacks in Raccoon, all of them near the forest. He'd seen enough late-night movies to know what he was looking at, but he still couldn't believe it.

Zombies." 

**- From 'Resident Evil 1 - The Umbrella Conspiracy' by S.D. Perry**

"When hell is full, the dead will walk the earth"

- **Dawn of the Dead by George A. Romero**

"Are they – dead?" he asked

"Deadish" replied the other

            **-    Dawn of the Dead (Re-invisionment by Zach Snyder)******

This fan fiction is set two years after Resident Evil 2, the T-virus has been spread over the countries by ways of infected food, livestock and various other exports. This story takes place in a small township called Upper Hutt in New Zealand, a quiet, nuclear-free country well known for its green grass and magnificent scenery. 

"These are people we are talking about"

"These were people – they are not human anymore"

"What do you mean, not human?" 

"These are monsters, cannibals, hannibals or whatever you call it – They are not human!"

"They are us"

"No, they're monsters who eat flesh and are simply dead"

"If they're dead, then how come they are walking around and attacking people"

"It was some kind of virus"

"A virus, that kills people and brings them back to life?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry, But I find this very hard to believe"

"The Virus killed them, they came back to life, and now they're hunting us"

"You say they're after us?"

"Yes, for food"

"…What"

"Slow it down are you saying…"

"What I'm saying is that this is Big, and I mean BIG. These Dead people are hunting us down for food"

"But why us?"

"I don't know – Something viral or genetic maybe…"

"You saying that those things out there – once our fellow citizens of New Zealand, well at least the one's that have changed are Dead and eating us – for food?"

"Yes, but not only that – Once they bite you, you turn into one of them. It may take a few minutes to an hour – but eventually"

"Slow it down – your saying if you get bitten – you become one of them?"

"Yes, now listen, they eat us for food to continue hunting, they also do it to … multiply if you wish"

"Now this is getting out of hand"

"Yes it is, now what we've got to let the viewers know is that if you know anyone infected… kill them"

"What – you expect our citizens to kill their loved ones?"

"Yes, if they want to live themselves"

"What if –"

"Any size bit would do it, these – Dead – Zombies – spread the infection by ways of saliva I guess, one bite and your gone

The other newsman sat quiet. 

"It has also come to my attention that scratches also, can cause you to change – I don't know how – but it does"

The Television flickered, the storm outside was growing stronger. 

"We have to kill them"

The other newsman continued listening to the Doctor's advice.

"This is a list of ways you can kill a Zombie"

The television cut, the loud static sound ran through the upstairs room. 

He woke up with a start. He fell asleep again with the television on.

"Goddamn" he said as he stretched, reach over and turned off the television. 

'Must have fallen asleep after that movie' he thought.

A sudden crash sounded through the house from downstairs. He jumped out of bed, put on a t-shirt and headed towards the door. Instead of going downstairs, he made the turn right and headed into the bathroom and closed the door. 

"He can wait till I've taken a piss!" he grunted

A foot sounded as it was placed on the first step. 

"So he wants to come and hold my hand?" he said

Another foot landed on the other step, as well as a loud moan.

"What the fuck?"

A good-looking teenage brunette came out of the other room; obviously she had been woken by the wracket. She was still wearing her night clothes which consisted of a t-shirt and panties.

"Dad?" she directed to the bathroom "Who's downstairs?"

The toilet flushed and the bathroom door opened.

"Don't know hunny" he replied

"Do you think it's a burglar?" she asked

"No, first the first thing we're awake, a burglar would flee the scene if spotted, or heard for that matter" 

Another moan followed by two footsteps.

"Well he's not stopping is he?"

"Flip the switch hun-"

She turned on the light now the whole hallway was lit up it was a very small hallway, with a railing in front of her and a window to the left of her.

Another crash sounded downstairs.

"Shit – hun – get in your room – now!" he said as he pushed her into her room. 

Two footsteps.

He turned into his room and opened up his wardobe, reached for his prized possession which was sitting on top of a shelf. A shotgun.

He started loading, he heard more footsteps, he tried hurrying and dropped his box of bullets. He leant down and picked them up and started loading his gun. He heard footsteps at the bottom of the staircase. The lights went out.

'What the fuck?"

"Dad, what happened to the power?" came the girls voice from her room. 

"I don't know – Whatever you do stay in there" he said

He cocked his gun as he finished loading it. He turned around a lightning flash illuminated the room and the hallway for a second, that was long enough to see what was shambling towards with arms outstretched. Its face seemed to be decaying, cuts and scars covered nearly every inch of it.

A loud moan issued from the red stained mouth. 

"Back off mate" he said "I've got a weapon, not afraid to use it either"

The figure didn't seem to notice what he said, he could hear it still heading towards him. 

Another lightning bolt illuminated the hallway and he quickly dodged a pair of arms reaching out for him. He saw another figure heading towards him and more footsteps downstairs.

"Shit"

He fired. The figure hit by the shotgun blast flew backwards into the other. 

"Hah – Lets see you get up after that"

The lights flickered back on and the figure that he'd blasted was sliding on the ground on its stomach or what was left of it. The other, stood on it and scrambled towards him. 

"What is it, Night of the Living fuckin Dead or something?"

The figure reached out and grabbed the butt of his gun.

"No you don't" he said "I paid two grand for this motherfucker"

It tried to pull the gun out of his hands very lazily. The other coming between the other's legs reached also and together managed to pull the gun free of his grip, it went flying down the stairs and it sounded like it hit one of the undead people as it fell down the stairs with the gun. He was defenceless now, he headed towards his room he felt two hands grab his clothes, he tried to pull free but the thing came with him and he landed on the ground with the thing at near his feet. He tried to get up but the thing was lying on his legs, he felt the hands grab his sides above his hips and he felt the nails dig in. 

"Aaah!" he screamed

The thing had bitten a large hunk of flesh and blood out of his thigh.

"Mother fucker" he managed to pull his other leg free and kick the thing it didn't go far three over zombies were coming through the door towards him. 

"Fuck! - Vicky! – Vicky! – Listen to me, climb out your window use the balcony to climb down and head to another house, if anyone advances on you run for it" he yelled

"Dad – I'm not leavin' you" she yelled through the wall

"Oh yes you are – I'm distracting him as best as I can – Now go" he screamed back at her as more of the undead piled in while tripping over the slithering one on the ground. 

"GO NOW!" he commanded

"Okay – I love you dad" she yelled

"I love you too – and I'll see you later – I'll make sure of it" he replied "NOW GO!"

He heard the sound of her opening her window.

"Mother fuckers" he said as he tried once again to get to his feet. A few more undead flooded in moaning and reaching out for him. 

She got onto the balcony and looked around, it was still raining. She tried not to slip down the balcony and she lowered her self down onto a ladder which had been put there for painting. She looked around, no one was in sight. 

She looked left and saw a light on in one of the houses. 

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" A stomach shrinking scream sounded from upstairs in her flat. 

"Dad!" she cried

She had no choice, she turned and headed towards the other flat in the heavy rain.

****

_T-virus and Umbrella corp. are copyrighted to S.D. Perry and Sony Pictures._****


	2. Shelter

A window from the house with the solitary light on suddenly opened. A head popped out. It was a face of a teenage boy.

"Hey – you down there – you need help?" he asked

 "Yeah – what does it look like?" she screamed back

 "Come around I'll open the door, they haven't managed to break through our place yet. – Reinforced ya know?" he said

She quickly darted towards the side of the flats. She headed towards the gate, which separated the block of flats. She opened and closed it hastily, but didn't have time to spear, undead most be on this side, which happened to be close to her flat. 

She ran and turned right towards the back door of the second flat of the block. She got to the door and waited. She could hear pounding footsteps coming down the stairwell and then a light flicked on. She quickly darted a look around. 

The door opened and the teenage boy stepped out of the way to let her in, just as an arm reached around for her. He closed the door and locked the many locks, turned off the light.

 "Follow Me," he said heading up the stairs

She followed.

 "So What's your name – I didn't managed to catch it all the times I'd seen you before with your dad" he asked

Zach looked at the girl, taking in her appearance. She looked around five foot six, long brown hair, nice tanned and fit body. At the same time, Victoria got a good look at her rescuer. He was not what she'd call hot. Short blonde-brown hair, kind of fat – not too much though. He was taller than her by a few inches.

"Vic – Victoria" she said, aware of him checking her out.

 "Well – Victoria we better get you out of those clothes" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. She stared back at him not catching his sarcasm.

 "Kidding – you can either use that room, with a few dead – well dead again bodies or the bathroom" he said

 "Anything in there?" she asked him

 "No, the water's still fine as well, might as well have a shower" he offered

 "Thanks – clothes?" She said as she pointed to her wet white t-shirt and underwear as she took off a very large jacket. Zach stared for a second, then broke away and headed into his room.

 "Oh, yeah, I got these today – well –" he checked his watch "Yesterday, and these should fit you" he handed her some clothes and boxers.

She looked at the boxers – the tag was still on them, she was not a fan of boxers, but didn't complain.

 "Thanks again" she smiled, which she hadn't done in a while.

 "Not a problem, I'll be in here if you need me"

 "Okay" she said and walked off towards the bathroom, and then she turned around. 

 "Towel?" the boy asked as he held out a towel in front of him. 

 "Thanks – Oh, what's your name?" she asked

 "Zach"

 "Ok, thanks for all of this Zach"

_T-virus and Umbrella corp. and S.T.A.R.S are copyrighted to S.D. Perry and Sony Pictures._


	3. Umbrella

Zach sat at his computer, in the second flat of the Elsinore Flat Block, which was part of a large block of flats constituting of ten blocks of flats, each with four small two-storied flats with tenants from all races and genders. 

"Shit" Zach said calmly "The U.S has been completely wiped out?"

He started typing on the keyboard, trying to find more information on this – plague – disease or whatever it is. 

"Umbrella?" he said

He heard the shower turn off. He looked towards his door, which he had left open then back to his monitor.

"Umbrella Corporation, the largest commercial entity in the United States, nine out of every ten homes contains its products. Known to the public, Umbrella specialises in Computer Technology, Medical Products and Healthcare. But unknown to its own employees most of their profits come from Military Technology, Genetic Experimentation and Viral Weaponry." 

He read from the monitor. The bathroom door opened and Victoria came out dressed in his Cargo Pants and a Black Metallica t-shirt.

"Where should I put this towel?" she asked

"Don't know, normally downstairs in the basket" he replied

"I'll wait till the morning"

"It is morning", he pointed outside, the magnificent yellow sun was rising over the dark plains of the Upper Hutt ranges.

"Dawn"

"Yes, come read this, some person posted it in an emergency forum in America – apparently – This Corporation made a viral weapon called the T-virus. Which happened to be leaked out into the atmosphere and managed to spread. People managed to survive, Umbrella got raided, many of the T-virus formulas were sold to Terrorists, Gangs, Mafia, so they could ship over sees in attempt to turn the world into Mindless, Undead –"

"Zombies" she said

"Yes" he replied

"Shit"

"Yes" he repeated

"I've managed to find some Rescue Stations in the Upper Hutt region, six of them in total. Two already have been knocked out"

"We've got to get help – but how do we get there – there must be millions of Undead – Zombies – around here"

"We need guns to get passed them all"

"I know where some guns are, but are you risking your life to get them?" she asked

"How many?"

She seemed to know exactly what he was talking about.

"Ten"

"I took down three by my own hands" he said pointing left towards the other room.

"No" she lowered her head "Eleven – my dad"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, he sacrificed himself to get me to safety – that's got to count for something"

"Maybe –"

"Alright – lets go, got anything that we could use?" she asked

"Yeah, knives" he said

"Better than nothing" she added

"First, I want you to wear this" he handed her a jacket "Do it up – I don't want those Zombies blood all over my best Metallica shirt" he smiled at her.

"Let's do it!" she said as smiled back.

They headed downstairs, and into the kitchen, grabbed to chopping knives, which were the size of short swords. Zach looked out the window.

"Coasts clear"

He unlocked the door and they vacated the house. He locked it after him, just in case.

_T-virus and Umbrella corp. and S.T.A.R.S are copyrighted to S.D. Perry and Sony Pictures._****


	4. Weakness

Zach and Victoria stood outside the second flat, looking around with big knives in their hands, nothing stirred. Zach saw a glint of a furry black figure leap around the lawn and a person – not dead – not undead was chasing after it.

"Blackie – come here – now" 

It was a girl, around twenty; she had just come from flat four on the same block as them. 

"Hey Sarah" Zach said cheerfully

"Oh hey" she replied

She walked over to them, she managed to grab the cat and was patting it, trying to calm it down. 

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah – we're fine – have you heard the news?" she asked

"What news?" Victoria asked

Sarah looked at Victoria, then back to Zach.

"Who's this?" she asked

"Oh yeah, Victoria – this is my sister Sarah, Sarah this is Victoria, she lives, well lived over there" he pointed towards Victoria's flat

"Oh yeah, I've seen you around" Sarah said smiling, "So what are you up to?"

"Well, we're going to get some ammunition and guns" Zach said

"Where from?" she asked

"Victoria's place – her dads a gun fan I heard" Zach answered

"So – Sarah – where do you think all the things are?" Victoria asked

Blackie squirmed around in Sarah's arms. 

"Don't know – I haven't seen any – They all took off and hid, don't think they like the light" Sarah replied

"Vampire – Zombies" Zach laughed

"Well its good for us, we won't need to get passed any" Victoria said sternly

"I think – some might be still inside, especially if the drapes are closed" Sarah pointed out

"Thanks – for the tip, we've got to get a move on, we'll let you know when we're going to go to the Rescue stations"

"Yep, We're backing our bags at the moment – Zach – do you know what's actually going on? – Why weren't we infected as well?" Sarah asked

"Don't know" he replied "Well – got to hurry, see you later, be careful"

"You too" Sarah said as she took her cat back into her house

"Let's go!" said Victoria

"Okay" 

They started walking towards Victoria's flat, looking around them for signs of Zombies. 

"Aargh" came a moan from up ahead, they saw a Zombie, who had crawled out from a Dog Kennel apparently to feed fall down on the ground and started burning, its skin started blistering, bubbling and bursting. It melted down until it was just clothes on the ground. 

"Allergic to sunlight, That helps us a lot, but – for some reason I didn't think that was the terrorists plan when they sent this over here" Zach said

"Must have been the reaction that the formula had with the thing they mixed it with, I don't think they would have spread it through the country by air, too much land to cover, what I think happened was that they injected it into something – chicken perhaps?" Victoria suggested

"Maybe"

They heading in the doorway of flat four of the Verona block. Light had come through the kitchen; about nine sets of clothes lay on the ground, bloody covered nearly every inch of them. 

"Upstairs" she said 

Zach went first; Victoria took the rear, looking out for any backstabbers – or backbiters. 

"Which room, the one by the bathroom or the one closest to the top of the stairs?"

"One next to the bathroom"

"Does you dad leave his drapes open at night?"

"Sometimes"

They got to the top of the stairs, Victoria's door to her room was still closed, they walked past it, as they got to her dad's room they stopped dead, looking at a still bleeding corpse on the ground. Her Dad dead on the ground with many bite marks out of him.

  
"Don't look"

It was too late, see saw him and screamed. Zach dropped his knife, put his arms around Victoria and hugged her. She responded instantly, she dropped her knife and put her arms around him too, tears ran down her face.

_T-virus and Umbrella corp. and S.T.A.R.S are copyrighted to S.D. Perry and Sony Pictures._


	5. Kiss

Victoria stood there hugging a guy, she had only known for a few hours, crying on his shoulder. It was a while till Victoria pulled away. Zach looked at her, slowly she raised her head and looked straight at his face, his face spotted with pimples, a nice smile sensitive smile across his face. She felt the kindness from him wash over her like a heatwave it made her smile.

"I – I" Victoria stuttered

"It's okay, I know how you feel, I was exactly like this when … I had to kill my mum" he replied sadly

"Re – really?"

"Yes, Victoria turned like all of them – In front of my eyes" 

Victoria remained silent, listening to his story.

"I came down to investigate, I heard screams of agony, I'd never heard anything like it in my life. Her skin had gone a pale white, teeth had grown, fingernails, I've read on the Internet that it takes at least a week before that happens. They must have juiced up the virus that came around here…

He took a deep breath then continued.

"She stared at me for a while, I saw the sadness in her eyes, as if she was saying to me 'Run!, Get away from me!' then she stopped struggling and feel straight back on the bed as if sleeping from the transformation – then she got up…

He looked at Victoria; she seemed to know what he was thinking.

"You don't need to continue" she said

"Yes – I must –"

He got cut off talking; she leant forward and kissed him. He pulled her into another hug as they kissed passionately.

They backed into the bathroom door, unaware of what they were doing, the bathroom door opened; a hand came out and gripped Zach by the shoulder. Victoria pulled Zach towards her and Zach got away. 

"Shit – its my brother – he's been in there the whole time! – I thought he must have gone out"

Zach ran over to his knife and picked it up.

"May I?" he asked her

"I don't want to do it, I'll be outside" 

Victoria took off down the stairs and out the door.

"You picked the wrong time man," Zach said to the Zombie edging towards him.

**_T-virus and Umbrella corp. and S.T.A.R.S are copyrighted to S.D. Perry and Sony Pictures._**


	6. Slow

Zach stood, knife in hand, ready to strike. The Zombie which happened to be Victoria's brother shrambled before him, arms outreached wanting to feed on Zach's flesh. The Zombie sped up, Zach jumped back startled. The Zombie continued to fasten his pace, its mouth opening and closing, moans issuing from it. Zach led the Zombie towards the hallway window. It stopped and stared at him, a chunk of flesh fell off the side of its face. 

"Ha – can't get me" Zach teased

It just moaned louder and walked into the light, its skin started bubbling, it continued, howling with pain. It got a hold of Zach's arm. Zach pulled and the Zombie was now in the full light of the sun through the window. It raised its hands to its face. Its skin boiled and popped, a yellowish slime was coming out of its mouth. Face burning, skin melting, arms bubbling, it fell to the floor writhing and turning. 

Zach took this opportunity to race into her fathers room, grab his shotgun and shells and walk down the stairs to check on Victoria. She was sitting on a seat outside the house, staring up at the blue sky, no clouds. 

"I'm back" he said

"Did you kill him?" She didn't look at him she continued staring at the sky.

"No, He killed himself, burned to death in the sunlight" 

"Okay" She continued staring up at the sky as if waiting for something. Anything.

Zach sat down on the stair which lead to the front door. He looked up to.

He didn't know how long they sat there looking at the sky.

"It's beautiful" she said finally, she looked at Zach with a nice smile

"Yeah, I've never really – noticed it until now" he replied

He looked at her and smiled.

"Zach – about inside – I don't want to rush things okay?"

"Okay"

"What are we going to do now?" she asked

"Don't know – maybe go to the shop – get something to eat" he suggested

"Okay – Let's go"

Victoria got to her feet, Zach, placed the shells in his pocket and held the Shotgun in one hand, she walked over and stood next to him and held out her hand. He quickly grabbed it, they set off towards the shop.

They didn't have to walk far, the shop was only across the road. There were three shops there, one takeaway shop, then a unused shop which used to be a hairdresser then the dairy.

"Its open" she said 

"Yeah"

They set across the road, no cars were coming or going, no sign of normal life, which would have consisted of a few kids hanging around outside the shop asking people for money.

They reached the entrance to the shop, it was setup and as normal, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. The entrance bell went, they went up the counter and looked around. An Indian middle-aged man came out. 

"Hey, Zach, how's it?" he asked

"- Fine"

"Come to get something?" 

"Yeah, food"

"Sure, just take it aye – Its not worth charging people when we're all about to die" he said sadly

"What?" Victoria asked

"Those things that come out at night – they will eventually get us" he said

Zach and Victoria remained silent.

"My wife and daughter are dead"

"I'm sorry" said Zach

"They turned on me – I had to kill them"

Zach nodded. "We know"

They stood there for a moment, recognising their losses.

"Okay – well – get a move on, its almost evening" the shopkeeper turned and went into his house, which was built on to the shop. He waved, then closed the door and Zach heard it lock.

"We better hurry then" Zach said

They walked around and grabbed food, from Junkfood to canned food. 

"How are we going to carry this all?" Victoria asked

Zach pointed to a far corner, there, alone was a shopping trolley. They looked at each other and laughed. Zach jogged over and grabbed the trolley and wheeled it back over to the counter, where they had temporarily put their food. They started loading the trolley.

"How long do you reckon this will last us?" Zach asked

"Well it depends if we ration it or not" Victoria replied "No midnight feasts Zach" she added prodding his stomach. He turned red and smiled, Victoria smiled back she kissed him again. Zach turned the trolley and they left the shop.

**_T-virus and Umbrella corp. and S.T.A.R.S are copyrighted to S.D. Perry and Sony Pictures._**


	7. Rest

They got back to their place, not a minute to late either, the sun was starting to set. They quickly unloaded the trolley into the kitchen and locked up. They finished and Zach started putting away the food as Victoria sat down on one of the kitchen seats.

"One thing I've found out is that they are attracted to light" Zach said

Victoria nodded.

"Also, they can sense fear" he added

"That's why you always have your downstairs lights off?" she asked

"Yeah, They don't get the concept of lights I don't think, if they see a house with no lights on downstairs and some on upstairs they ignore it" 

"Really?"

"Yeah, How else do you think I'd survived?" 

"What about my place?"  
  


"From what I gather I think that your brother must have been downstairs watching television when one of them tried getting in, he went to investigate. The Zombie must have bit him, he would have killed it and ran upstairs to the bathroom to get some bandages from under your sink and closed the bathroom door, he would have turned. He would have left the downstairs light on. The Zombies would have come through and smashed over your things while searching for food"

"That sounds about right"

"What shall we eat?" Zach asked

They searched through their food and found something to eat. Once finished, they went upstairs to check on the Internet for updates about the condition of New Zealand. Zach typed in the website and waited for it to load.

"Right – its finished loading – lets see now – 'Apocalypse' – Many countries and cities around the world have been confirmed to have been flooded with undead. – Well – that was very brief – Ah – here – Rescue Stations" Zach clicked the mouse and a new page loaded on the screen.

"Upper Hutt College is our nearest rescue station" Victoria read

"Well, I guess that's where we'll go tomorrow – See how they're doing" said Zach

"They're probably got the army there – I don't know why the don't kill those Zombies, then we're free to start again" said Victoria

"They are just not fast enough, the more they kill, the more they lose" said Zach

"We need a sniper rifle and night vision googles" said Victoria

Zach laughed. "Yeah, then we could take them all out now –"

Victoria yawned, Zach yawned too. 

"Bed?" asked Zach

"Yeah, I'm dead tired" answered Victoria

Victoria got up, took off her pants and got into Zach's single bed, he followed, taking off his pants and climbing in next to her. 

They kissed then fell asleep smiling lovingly at each other.

**_T-virus and Umbrella corp. and S.T.A.R.S are copyrighted to S.D. Perry and Sony Pictures._**


	8. Blood

Victoria woke up, opened her eyes slowly, she looked around the room. The drapes were open, same with the window. She got out of the bed, walked over to the computer to check the time. On the screen, the list of rescue stations was still up. Many had crosses next to the name. She looked down and got to Upper Hutt College – it, also had a cross.

"Shit" she said

She looked around, Zach's shirt was gone, his dressing table drawers were open and the clothes were hanging off the sides. 

"Zach?"

She opened the door, walked out into the hallway. Rubbing her face. 

"Blood"

The blood ran in a trail down the hall into another room, she followed it, scared but at the same time very interested. 

"Zach?" she asked again

"Here, babe" came Zach's voice.

"What happened?" she asked

"Oh – one of them got in a while ago – I got it, it was trying to get you"

"Where are you?" she asked

"In the bathroom, I needed to clean up"

"Why, did you get bitten?"

"No, scratched, I don't think it matters though"

"How deep?" she asked

"Not very, only the surface" Zach replied

"Did you bleed?"

"Yeah, I tiny bit"

A single, solitary tear ran down her face. She knew what that meant, she didn't know about him though. Zach came through the door, saw her face.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked, "Seriously – I don't think it will matter – I don't think I'll – turn"

"But what if you do – what am I supposed to do?" she sobbed

"Your tough – but – come on – Let's be positive, this is not the time to be sad. We've got to keep our spirits up," Zach said trying to cheer her up.

"Okay"

"Oh – yeah – breakfast's ready" Zach said quickly "Lucky that thing didn't get too close to poison our food" Zach laughed

"But how did that Zombie get in, I mean, the sun –" 

"I have no idea, must have snuck in while I was cooking" Zach said "But – guess what"

"What?" she asked

"It was Sarah"

"Your sister?"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be –" Zach said quickly trying to end that part of the conversation but couldn't Zach continued, she needed to hear his theory. "I think she must have came looking for us – to help her you see – and – she must have finally turned when she got upstairs, I'm surprised you didn't wake up."

"No, I must have been in a deep sleep"

"Let's go and get breakfast"

"Okay"

Zach walked over to her, held her hand and lead her downstairs to the breakfast. Pancakes, toast, coffee, everything you could think of was here. 

"Don't mind if we have an extra visitor or two do you?" Zach asked

**_T-virus and Umbrella corp. and S.T.A.R.S are copyrighted to S.D. Perry and Sony Pictures._******


	9. Food

A young early teenage boy came out of the door that came off the kitchen. Victoria turned another bedroom came off the kitchen.

"Hey" he said to her

She looked back down to him.

"Oh - Hi, nice to meet you I'm Victoria"

"I've seen you around – This is my friend Max" he pointed to the boy, about the same age standing next to him. His hair struck a striking resemblance to a mullet, but due to the long fringe, it wasn't. "And I'm Ben – I'm Zach's brother"

"Nice to meet you, Ben and Max"

"So are you Zach's girlfriend Victoria?" asked Ben

Victoria turned to Zach, who had spots of red on his cheeks; she smiled and turned to Ben.

"Yes, I am" 

"Shot, fat" said Ben laughing "Finally got yourself another girlfriend – at least she's not ugly like the rest of them" said Ben

"Er – Thanks Ben – I'll take that as a compliment" Victoria replied "Why do you call him fat anyway?" she added

"He's fat – duh" Ben said laughing

"No, he's not!" replied Victoria instantly

"Yes, he is"

"Okay" said Zach, his cheeks gone back to normal colour. He didn't seem to be offended by his brother's insults. "How about we get started on the breakfast"

"Yeah – or he'll have a heart-attack" said Ben laughing

Max and Zach started laughing with him, Victoria not amused by this stared angrily at Zach. 

"Sorry" he said, "I found that funny"

"You don't care that your brother is insulting you?" she asked

"No, I'm used to it" he replied, "Let's dig in" he said to all

Victoria sighed, grabbed her plate and loaded it with food. She took one bite.

"This is good!" she said with her mouth full, crumbs fell out her mouth

"Thank you – I cooked it myself," said Zach

"Really – you can cook?" she asked, "You didn't tell me that"

"You didn't ask," replied Zach his mouth also full of food.

"I've always wanted a man that could cook," she said, beaming at Zach.

"Great" said Ben, "Zach can be the bitch of the relationship" he laughed

"Ben – watch out or your going to choke on that food while you cackle away there" said Victoria viciously, she turned to Zach "How long have they been here?" she asked

"Hour maybe – Been on my mother's old Computer, apparently in American, many states have already taken out their load of Zombies, they're starting over again" he said "Also – there are many kids and teenagers playing games on the internet, like nothing has happened"

"Really"

"Yeah"

They ate the rest of breakfast in silence, thinking of people in the rest of the world and how they're handling this Virus and its victims. 

**_T-virus and Umbrella corp. and S.T.A.R.S are copyrighted to S.D. Perry and Sony Pictures._**


	10. Scratch

As they finished breakfast, Max offered to do the dishes in return for letting him stay with them. Zach and Victoria headed upstairs to check the Internet for latest news. 

"So – Where is Ben and Max sleeping – Are they going to share that room downstairs?" Victoria asked

"Yeah – It was my mum's old room" replied Zach

"Ok – Is there a computer downstairs in that room also?" she asked

"Yeah – It was my mum's" 

"Okay – you said when I get here that there was three bodies in that room next door – who are they?"

"My Mother, My Sisters Girlfriend, My Mother's boyfriend and now – My Sister – well they were in there I moved them into a shed outside" said Zach "I'm going to clean that room back up – I'm leaving the window open for air to circulate. It smells like shit in there" he added

"Okay"

Zach turned to his computer.

"Latest news is: Wow, They've managed to clean out 20 states of America already, Also the South Island is cleared"

(New Zealand, is split into two islands, North Island and South Island. But the islands are close to make them one country)

"Shit – I bet there starting on the north island now?" she said impressed that the South Island had already been cleared.

"Yep, that's second on the military's list, then they're going to help overseas" said Zach also impressed.

Zach gave a small whine of pain, he looked at his arm, his scratch had gone a purple colour. 

(Color – American, Colour – Everywhere else)

Victoria looked at his arm. Zach looked at her, saw her face turned towards the scratch, he moved it away from her vision and muttered something like "It's just a scratch!" Victoria couldn't help but cry, a silent tear ran down her face. Zach looked at her, he saw the tear fall from her beautiful face on to the carpet below. 

"Hey – hey" He put his unscratched arm around her and pulled her in for a hug. She leant into him, this time she let her emotions take the better of her and started crying loudly on Zach's shoulder. Zach rubbed her back with his hand, trying to sooth her.

"I – I – Don't – Want – You – To – Become – One – Of – Them" she sobbed loudly

"I won't - I'll make sure of it" Zach replied

T-virus and Umbrella corp. and S.T.A.R.S are copyrighted to S.D. Perry and Sony Pictures.


	11. Videos

Victoria continued crying on his shoulder for at least five minutes, her cries seemed to fade and she continued hugging him.

"I – I Love you Zach" she said softly with still a tone of sobbing in her voice

"I love you too Victoria" replied Zach

Zach leant in for a kiss, she put a finger on his lips. 

"No – not that" she said "I'll be back"

She got off the chair and wiped the tears off her face and walked quietly down the stairs. She turned, entered the kitchen and went through the door to the room Max and Ben were in, they were playing a computer game.

"Oh, hey Victoria" said Ben turning around "Guess what?"

"What?" Victoria asked putting on a smile

"My friend in America that I always play Starcraft against, he said that America is nearly clear from these Zombie things – Now there looking for the person who started this mess"

"Cool" she said "Hey guys, Zach and I – well – Do you guys want to go get some videos from the video store?"

"Okay" said Ben "Come on Max"

"Yeah okay" said Max

"Here's some money" Victoria handed them twenty dollars which was in Zach's pants. "Get some good movies out – comedys" she added

"Okay – see ya later" 

Ben and Max left the house.

**T-virus and Umbrella corp. and S.T.A.R.S are copyrighted to S.D. Perry and Sony Pictures.**


	12. Love

Victoria went to the front door, locked it. Heading upstairs into the bedroom, where Zach was sitting by the Computer waiting.

"Why did you get Ben and Max to go away?" he asked

"Because – I – I – don't know how much time you have left" she stuttered "And I love you – and – I don't want to die a virgin"

Zach wanted to yell "I'm not going to die, get ir?", but thought better of it.

"Your – not dying though" Zach replied finally

"I know – but – if I do – Besides – I know you don't want to" Victoria said while, taking off her shirt.

Zach sat there, shocked, but at the same time, admiring her beautiful body. 

"Okay" Zach said "Do I need?" he pointed towards his drawer. 

"No, It's okay" She walked towards him and lifted his shirt off 

They kissed both their tops on the ground. Zach broke the kiss and reached down and took off Victoria's – well – his pants off Victoria. She did the same afterwards. They fell on the bed. 

_CHAPTER 12 COMING SOON…_

**T-virus and Umbrella corp. and S.T.A.R.S are copyrighted to S.D. Perry and Sony Pictures**.

T-virus and Umbrella corp. and S.T.A.R.S are copyrighted to S.D. Perry and Sony Pictures.


	13. Mistransformation

Back at Flat 2 Elsinore flats, Zach had just woken, naked on the bed. Victoria next to him, also naked.

"Why did you fall asleep?" asked Victoria

"Tired –" Zach stopped his sentence and got up, ran out the door and into the bathroom. Victoria heard Zach spew into the toilet. 

She got up, got dressed, grabbed Zach's clothes and chucked them in the bathroom along with a towel.

"You might want to have a shower" she said

Zach moved to the door, smiled at her and closed it. Victoria, headed downstairs, to find something to eat.

As she reached the kitchen she heard a loud screech, like car tryes skidding across the road. Followed by a a few seconds of revving. 

"What the hell?"

She headed out the door and down the path towards the car park. A car beeped, she looked up and saw Ben and Max hanging out of the stolen car windows and waving.

"Holy Shit" she laughed

She ran up to the car.

"Did you drive this all the way from the Video Store?" she asked

"Yeah, it wasn't hard, Zach's being giving me lessons" Ben replied

"Your still not old enough to drive.. another two more years" said Victoria, her voice and tone starting to resemble a mothers.

"Yes mum" Ben joked

She hit him lightly across the head.

"What did you get?" she asked

"Videos and Junk food" said Max

"What about DVDs?"

"We grabbed a few, just the one's with deleted scenes. Otherwise there's no point to a DVD" Ben said as he got out of the car and opened up the backdoor.

Victoria gasped. There had to be millions of Videos in there.

Ben ran over to the nearest block of flats and stole a wheelbarrow which had been proped against the house and wheeled it back towards the car.

"I think they should fit in here." Ben said :"Should"

They started filling the wheelbarrow with the videos. Once they had completed they slowly wheeled the wheelbarrow back to their place. 

"Alright – unload" said Ben as they reached their destination.

They all grabbed arm fulls of videos.

"Where should we put them?" asked Victoria

"Well – in normal circumstances I would say my room, but it stills smells like dead people – so we used the other TV and video player in my mum's old room" Ben replied

"Okay"

They unloaded all the videos on to the bed. Locked the front door. It was starting to get dark now.

"Okay-  I'll go and get Zach, you guys keep this door closed – when I knock turn off all of the lights, when I'm in, I'll close the door then we can play the movies" Victoria said "Max – can you close those drapes"

"Sure" 

Max got up and closed the drapes.

"Carefully, Make sure no light can get out" said Victoria

"Don't worry those drapes are thick, no light will get through" said Ben

Max completed his work and sat down next to Ben. Sorting out the movies in which running order to play them in. Victoria closed the door and she heard the 'click' as the light switched on in the bedroom.

She headed upstairs and towards Zach's room. It was empty. She turned and went back out the door, the bathroom door was still closed. 

"Zach?" she asked

A bang came from the bathroom door and a loud moan followed by – to Victoria's surprise a voice – "Shit, Shit, No, I want to stay in there, I don't want to hurt her" The banging stopped then the voice came back.

"Victoria?" it asked

"Yes?" she replied

"Its me Zach, I don't know what's happened, I mean, when you turn your supposed to be dead right – They must have really fucked him this Virus then, I'm still alive" came the voice

"Shit" she said

"Yes – I am hungry – I think that if you just leave me I'll die from hunger, not sure though, this is really fucked up!" yelled Zach

"Zach…" she whimpered

"Don't worry, I can restrain my self. I want you to grab that shotgun I left at your dad's. Its loaded" said Zach

"We've got videos" said  Victoria trying to change the subject

"Did Ben and Max get them?" he asked "Okay – I'd like to see a movie – change of plans, still grab that gun, and you can lead me downstairs and aim the barrel to my head, I'll try my best from my end – and you can watch me while I'm watching the movie" he added

"Okay" Victoria answered quickly

"Go now – quick" said Zach

T-virus and Umbrella corp. and S.T.A.R.S are copyrighted to S.D. Perry and Sony Pictures.


	14. Movies

As she got back with the Shotgun, she opened the bathroom door slowly, there she saw Zach, his face had gone pale, his fingernails had grown same with his hair. His body was twitching, as if waiting to lunge at her. 

"Hey, aren't you a sight for sore eyes" said Zach

"Hey Zach – come on – Let's watch a movie" said Victoria

She lead him downtairs with a gun to the back of his head. He turned and headed for the bedroom.

"Stop" Victoria said "Wait a minute"

She reached over and knocked on the door. Zach, looking at her had the desire to reach over and bite a nice fresh chunk of flesh from her beautiful neck, but resisted. He loved her, he didn't want her turning out like him. She opened the door, Zach walked inside. The room was pitch dark, she closed the door behind her.

"Okay, turn on the light" Victoria said

The light went on and Ben screamed.

"Shit, he's a Zombie kill him" said Ben

"No, Ben, It's me" said Zach "Look at me I'm a talking Zombie"

"Wow – shit – If I tempted you for a lollie would you take it?" Ben asked

"No, probably not, My desire for those things have gone" said Zach "It's a shame – I'll never eat Chicken again" Zach sighed.

"What are we watching first?" asked Victoria

"Happy Gilmore" said Ben

"That's one fuckin funny movie" said Zach

Victoria looked at him, she wondered why he was swearing so much now, he didn't before. She still held the shotgun to his head. 

"Victoria" Zach said as Ben pressed play "Pull the trigger if I do anything funny – I don't know if I can even control myself"

Victoria nodded.

The movie started, Victoria spent most of the time, watching Zach, his eyes, still the same shone with laughter in the funny parts, it made her smile. She loved his eyes. After the movie had finished, it looked as if Zach was back to normal, talking normal, sitting down waiting for the next movie.

"What's the time?" Zach asked

"7 o' clock" said Ben

"Okay – Well – Victoria – make sure you pull that trigger before 12 ok, I'm starting to feel a bit hungry, not doubt by then, I'll be more hungry" Zach advised her.

"Sure" She said, she heard, took it into account, but still stared at his eyes, at the start of the movie they were nice blue colour, now, his eyes were turning black. "  
Zach – what's your vision like?" she asked him

"Great" he said "Why"

"Because, I've been watching your eyes – They've changed from blue to black" said Victoria

"Really?" Zach asked

Ben turned around and looked at him. 

"Yes, they have – Cool – Looks like you've got contacts on" said Ben, he turned back around and continued watching the second movie, which was Daredevil. 

Victoria's arms grew heavy, they'd been sore since half way through Happy Gilmore. But didn't complain. 

"Ben" said Zach

"Yeah" Ben said without looking around

"You may have insulted and mocked me everyday of my life since you could talk, but I'm glad to be your brother" he said

Ben turned around to face Zach

"Yeah – me too Zach"

All of a sudden Zach started shaking, his mouth foamed. 

"What – the – fuck" he managed to say

Zach suddenly stopped, his chin resting on his chest as if he fell asleep. Victoria straightened the gun. Nobody talked for what seemed to be ten minutes, the movie continued in the background. Nobody took any notice. Zach finally raised his head. His eyes had gone completely black. His mouth was hanging open with drool was pouring down, his teeth had changed, more sharp, his face more whiter than usual. He moaned and fell off the chair, slowly got back up and walked towards Ben. BANG! The shotgun went off, the remains of Zach's body fell to the ground. His blood sprayed all across the wall.

Victoria knelt down beside him and said to the remains.

"I Love you – I'll see you soon – I'll talk care of" She placed her hand on her stomach.

T-virus and Umbrella corp. and S.T.A.R.S are copyrighted to S.D. Perry and Sony Pictures.


	15. Zach

**…YEAR LATER**

Victoria now lived alone, in a two storey flat with a six month old baby. She smiled as she feed him. She remembered Zach, his nice smile, his short spiky hair, his blue coloured eyes. She looked down at her baby. 

"You have your father's eyes" she said

With the military's help, Victoria, Ben and Max were rescued and sent to Wellington Hospital to get a check up. She asked the doctor for a pregnancy test. The results came back positive, she smiled. 

Six months later she had a premature birth, a perfectly healthy boy named Zach was brought to the world. That, to her was the best thing she'd done in her life. Had a child with a man she loved.

**THE END. **

**Please, review, this took me a while to write, I know many might want me to right the sex scene (dirty people), many others would want to know when and how they got rescued. But that is for another day.**

**Thanks,**

**Me**


End file.
